1. Field of the Invention
This invention involves improvements to communications systems and methods in a wireless communications system.
2. Description of Related Art
Adaptive beamforming technology has become a promising technology for wireless service providers to offer large coverage, high capacity, and high quality service. Based on this technology, a wireless communication system can improve its coverage capability, system capacity, and performance significantly.
The personal wireless access network (PWAN) system described in the referenced Alamouti, Stolarz, et al. patent applications, uses adaptive beamforming combined with a form of the CDMA protocol known as discrete multitone spread spectrum (DMT-SS) to provide efficient communications between a base station and a plurality of remote units (RU).
What is needed is an improved method to maximize the signal-to-interference-noise ratio (SINR) of transmissions from a base station to a remote station in a wireless communications system.